carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior: Wild End (The Finale)
Warrior: Wild End (The Finale) 'is a final series of Chapter V. Trivia & Discussions * In this final series, most of the major characters are all present. * The poster features Ranger & T. Warrior. * It is confirmed that Ar-Zee is still alive after being struck by MU-X' spear. * The Subaru Hunters was been accused in Subaru Intl. Base for killing Legacy which is why they are wanted to conquer the entire forest for a change. * Although, Alphard is still alive, Nov still known that both Alphard & Vellfire are already dead which why he given up against MU-X. * Montero defeated STX but he fails to kill it. * "Thou shall not entrust a Doomsdeath" was the #1 Rule of this world established by Fairlady "Cream" Z but they are still trusting each one of them. (excluding Escape) * First appearance of Ser Vanz. * First appearance of Ms. Shasha * Megalodon reappears on this series but he was not considered as a cast because he is only a living soul. * Although, Montero does not know Vanz before but because of Megalodon he knows that he is telling the truth. * Last appearance of Tucson. * Navigator's response to help Alterra & CR-V cause him to death. * Last appearance of Navigator. * Last appearance of Alterra. * Instead of Ranger, Navara captive Fortuner since he has used against them. * With the death of Navigator & Alterra and in captivity of Fortuner, This would be a big problem to D-Max right now. * "Destruct" (quick slash) was the highlighted skill of Alterra but this skill turns his life to death. * This final series had the most deaths of major characters. * In the poster, Ranger's color was the default color of Ser Vanz' portrayed vehicle, Toyota Avanza. * CR-V reveals all the secrets they had (including Fortuner's comatose and resignation) in front of D-Max. * It is confirmed that the resignation of Fortuner was fake. Therefore, the Weaponary Force has 3 members left. * Ser Vanz proclaimed by Armageddon as a temporary Head of CTC. Plot Synopsis Part 1: After All Alphard seen carrying Vellfire's corpse and also it's head while on the way to the CTC but when he saw Trail-B at the gate. He thinks that he will be doubted with this. So he decided to keep this situation instead letting them know what was really happened to Vellfire. He started to dig nearby and place Vellfire's corpse before he say goodbye. The Subaru Hunters saw Alphard wherein Vorg wants to avenge but Ar-Zee restrained him because he saw Alphard's situation right now. Vorg decided to make one's peace with Alphard. He explains everything to Alphard and also to have an apology to him. Vorg told that they got banned in their town because they have been accused of killing Legacy. "''We want to change but I think there was no change happening to us right now" ''Vorg says to Alphard. Alphard understands also their situation which he accepts their apology. Vorg assumes that they are welcome in his town but Alphard will inform them soon if Armageddon will allowed them. MU-X seen far away from them. City explains that it was all his fault because until now he still remembered Ridgeline which why he always taking everything. Vios had enough with their explanations and simply advice them that "''Not all problems can be solved by battle". City & Civic agreed that they will never ever do that again. Vios decides to cremate Odd instead of burial. At the gate, Trail-B still wondering where the other went after Strad finds Montero. Nov returns to Isuzu Truck Depot and met his father B. Ward. He admits to himself that he was wrong. B. Ward understands and knows that Nov can recover with this. Part 2: The Wild Confrontation Ranger was upon fighting against T. Warrior. He has no choice event though his abilities are all possible to countered. Afterwards, T. Warrior knocks Ranger down but Ranger used his ultimate wherein he can go back where he stand 5 seconds ago. He take advantage to attack T. Warrior but again his abilities got absorbed completely. Until the end, T. Warrior standing still and Ranger was literally faint. "Just Surrender, Wildtrak." T. Warrior says to Ranger until there is someone standing behind him. Montero initiated against STX wherein all of his bullets are now damaging to STX. At that moment, STX can't cast all of his abilities due to damage take to him but he finds another way to cast it. When Montero reloads his shotgun, STX takes advantage wherein he removes one of his shotgun. Montero tries to take again but STX has now recovered and attacks him completely. STX thought that he can now defeat Montero but he does not know that Montero had 3 shotguns and one of those are heavily powerful. "You will learn what the shotgun truly is, STX" Montero says to STX before he mounts his Executioner AA-12 Shotgun and shot him. STX completely throw away in the distance. Afterward, Montero checks if STX is still alive. STX' seen decimated completely and still alive. Montero wants to end his life but Navara approaches on his side and zoned him out to get STX and return to their hideout. Tucson returns after his battle against ASX and he saw Montero lying down. "I defeated him, but I fail to kill him." Montero says to Tucson about his victory. Tucson reminds him that the fight is not done yet but he was proud that he defeated STX. Montero knows that the Doomsdeath is still near to them. When they are leaving, Someone stabbed Tucson in the back. Montero quickly mounts his shotgun and aim it. "''Lower your gun, Mr. Mont. You've already forgotten the no.1 rule in this world: '''Thou shall not entrust a Doomsdeath" Ser Vanz says to Montero revealing himself and also to warned him. Montero thought that Tucson has changed but because of Ser Vanz' warnings, He did not know if Tucson can still be trusted by now. Ser Vanz asks Montero if he wants Tucson to stay alive and continues his treason or end his life now. "''I admit it that I was gonna betray you. Go on, Mont. Kill me." ''Tucson says to Montero to kill him. In a flashback, Tucson gave his shotgun fully enhanced. In which, he can silence STX as soon as they was going to fight. Montero thanked him but he asks if the bullets still has an AOE effects. Tucson taught him to make an AOE effect in his bullets and also some combo attacks that can easily knock out the target. Before they start, Montero can't believe that Tucson has changed. "Stay f''ocus" ''Tucson says to Montero whenever he was starting to fight. Back in the present, Montero still confused and deciding if whether he kill it or let Tucson live. Shasha informs him that this decision is not compulsory.They are just reminding him about the Doomsdeath. A multiple gun shot heard afterwards revealing Montero shot Tucson repeatedly.Vanz approach to him and tells that sometimes he need to trust the good side. Navigator was the man standing behind T. Warrior wherein he was starting to target T. Warrior with Aviator's Deadly Cue Stick with Ball. When he strike, T. Warrior completely shot straightly through his eye. Ranger feels anxious after T. Warrior's eye drops behind him. He saw Navigator but he suddenly saw Navara behind him and completely stabbed Navigator through it's head also. "''Don't worry Ranger, T. Warrior is still alive but I'm sorry, Navigator won't." ''Navara says to Ranger while he was upon carrying T. Warrior. He sensed that D-Max was coming so he quickly captive Ranger to threatened him. When D-Max approaches, He saw Navigator being stabbed completely in his head wherein he loses his temper and quickly attacks Navara. Ranger escapes by distracting Navara before D-Max swings his chains through him. Navara counters its chained but the force throws him away. When D-Max approaches to him, He quickly drains D-Max' lifeforce to escape and bring T. Warrior to their hideout. Ranger wants to follow Navara but he has no power left. "''I try to beat him but counter still a counter" Ranger says to D-Max before D-Max leaves to follow Navara. Part 3: End to End Fortuner saw smashing Strad brutally after losing also his temper to him. With the collision of T. Warrior, Strad unable to move so he was letting Fortuner to smash him. A sudden incoming chain stops Fortuner to smash, Strad knows that it was D-Max but Fortuner pulled the chain and choke D-Max. "''What is wrong with you? Navigator is gone and then you act like this? How come? Fort." ''D-Max says to Fortuner about their situations. Fortuner hold him down and asks about Navigator's death. D-Max explains that Navara does. Strad apologizes to them because he caused all of this. Until Navara appears behind Fortuner and grabs him down. D-Max tries to save him but Fortuner is already vanished. Until he heard a loud scream coming from the battle between (Alterra & CR-V) and Alaskan. He went to know what happened leaving Strad in wounded. Alterra seen finding a spot where he can attack Alaskan while CR-V continuously smashing to make distraction. Alaskan enlarge his Iron ball his mace to fight back against CR-V until Alterra finds a spot where he can destruct Alaskan but when he was charging the spike ball bounce back when CR-V was defending. Alterra's destruct fails and the sword stabbed him completely. He fells down and slowly remove his sword out of his body. Alaskan saw Alterra being stabbed having a chance to kill him. "''The legend's life ends here" ''Alaskan says to CR-V before he throws him out away from him. Alterra finally remove his sword in his body but while he stands the Iron ball of Mace seen above and falls down crushing Alterra afterwards. Alaskan stands in front of Alterra in which it's body was fully crushed. He picked up his sword and stabbed Alterra's head to make sure that the "Legendary Killer of Weaponary Force" is now dead. ASX appears beside, He told Alaskan to regroup in their hideout. A wounded CR-V seen trying to stand up and he saw D-Max running towards to them when he fails to stand. "We failed to defeat ''Alaskan" ''CR-V says to D-Max. The screen zooms out leaving D-Max screaming in agony. When Ranger stands to follow D-Max, Ser Vanz calls him to stop wherever he goes. Ranger asks why he knows his name and also why he was with Montero. "''The Second to the Last Amuelette is in yours". ''Ser Vans says to Ranger about the reason why Navara wants him alive. Ranger look at his body wherein he realize that there was always a glowing side inside. 2 weeks ago on Alterra & Navigator's burial, All of them are seen attending. D-Max sobbing and blaming himself. CR-V hugs him and apologized because they failed to beat Alaskan. He admitted that they don't want Strad always with him. D-Max asks that if that is the reason why Fortuner having a bad behavior something like that. CR-V reveals all what they are hiding for wherein he reveals to D-Max that Fortuner wasn't suffer a comatose and the resignation was a fake. The resignation already planned by Fortuner and the collaborator was him. "''Why you all doing this to me? just because of Strad? What's the point for that. Not on my mind that I forgotten the Weaponary Force but that expectation gone wrong. I will forgive all of you with this but next time you all do this again, Weaponary Force will no longer exists" ''D-Max says to CR-V threatening about their bad actions to him. Strad seen in the distance looking at Alterra & Navigator's burial. He knows that it was all his fault so he decides to leave CTC tomorrow. MU-X approaches at him and tells that he does not need to leave because of that. He shares about Vellfire's death that because of him put them in danger. After the Alterra & Navigator's burial, Megalodon finally meet Armageddon one last time. He introduces his new apprentice and tells that he is one of Tifler's savior before. Armageddon delight in his ability until he announced to them that he will mandatory leave in a few months (for his appointments in Ford Intl. Base)proclaiming Ser Vanz as a temporary head of CTC. Armageddon let him to seat in his head throne. Deaths * Tucson (brutally shot in the head by Montero) * Navigator (stabbed in the head by Navara) * Alterra (Stabbed by his own sword then crushed in a Giant Iron Mace and stabbed through the head by Alaskan)